wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranks of the Offensive
Here follow the guild ranks of the Bleeding Hollow Offensive. = Council Members = The Warmaster The Warmaster is the leader of the Offensive. He rules the Offensive whit the rest of the Council. But to all officers and troopers his word is to be seen as a order from the Council itself. If any member of the Offensive feels that he/she is beingg hurast in anyway he/she sould turn to the Warmaster. Warlord The Warlords are the military leaders of the Offensive. They rule the Council whit the Warmaster. They have the right to comand all ranks. There area of comand are: Troop movments, Strik orders, Assasinations, Troop Training, Patrols and Battle orders. = Field Officers = Comander The Comanders are the highest ranking military Field Officers. They lead the troops and are often sent as representatives of the Offensive. It is there duty to see to it that the Capitans preform there duty well. In some cases they also train the weaker troopers and they always stand by there Warlords side in combat. The Comanders only take orders from the Warlords and the Council itself. Requirement: Most be granted there rank by the Council Capitan The Capitans are the most basic of Field Officers. They lead the troops on the forntlines under the comand of the Comanders and Warlords of the Offensive. It is there duty to whip the troops in to shape and to orginize them befor battle. Many capitans are given the duty to train the waeker troopers so said troops will become usefull in the futcher. As former Bone Crushers most capitans have a strong lust for combat and there for takes the lead in to battle themselfs. Requirement: Most have complited a "Trail of Rage" = Offensive Troops = Bone Crusher The Bone Crushers are the elit of the Offensives troops. They are the ones whom take on the strongest of foes. There roars bring horror to the enemys and power to there breathern. The Bone Crushers are only sent in to combat when it is truly needed. Requirement: most have complited 6 guild mission and be level 55 Raider The Raiders are the schock troops of the Offensive. They charge in to combat and ripp the enemy to shreads. They are mercyless warriors of the Horde. There role is to lead the attack of the Offensive troops. They are the once whom clear the way for the Grunts when the Offensive fights. Requirement: Most be registerd on the guild wedsite and have a mount Grunt The Grunts are the Offensives foot soldiers. Many of them guard the borders of the Horde. Some are still in training to go to Outland or Northrend. But the elit among them are geting ready to take the next zeppelin north and fight for the honour of the Horde. It is there duty to guard the Offensives resursers and members from there enemys. Requirement: most have completed 3 guild missions Peon The lowest rank of the Offensive are the Peons. They are the workers, craftmen and thos whom are seen as to weak to be granted the rank of Grunt, yetRequirement: most be level 10 Category:Bleeding_Hollow_Offensive